Objectives for the upcoming year are to continue vigorously the biochemical and pharmacological investigations, with the ultimate goal of a complete understanding of the neurochemical defects responsible for narcolepsy and the more immediate goal of selecting more efficient drugs to conrol cataplexy in man. The concentration of biogenic amines metabolites and the density of receptors will be determined in various parts of the brains of normal and affected Doberman pinschers.